1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) and method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an LCD having an improved viewing angle, and a method of improving a viewing angle of an LCD.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) uses liquid crystals having a mesomorphic phase representing both liquid and solid properties to display an image. The LCD has two substrates and a liquid crystal layer including the liquid crystals interposed between the two substrates.
When an electric field is applied to the liquid crystals, an alignment of the liquid crystals is changed and light transmittance of the LCD varies according to the alignment of the liquid crystals. The LCD controls the electric field to align the liquid crystals, so that a desired image is displayed thereon.
In a conventional display apparatus, an image quality when viewed at a position in front of the display apparatus is superior to that when viewed at a position in a lateral side of the display apparatus. The LCD has a narrower viewing angle than that of the conventional display apparatus, which allows a user to properly view a displayed image. As a result, the image when viewed at the position in the lateral side of the LCD is extremely distorted in comparison with the image when viewed at the position in front of the LCD, thereby causing deterioration of the image quality of the LCD.